fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrival: Trustful Reign's
Introduction In the middle of a large ocean, surrounded by multiple forms of shipwrecks along with different forms of coral in the deep reefs that have caused many forms of destruction. All of which have been seen on the beach of the island. However, that day was one of luck as two ships had crashed into it, and right in the middle of the beach were two men, unconscious in the sun. The man with the jacket over his head came to first as he felt his entire body had been hurt, he shook his head and looked over to the guy lying a few feet away from him. "Oh crap, Hey! You okay?!" He said with a worried tone as he ran over to him, flipping him over as he shook him, "Hey, come on wake up!". The blue haired boy slowly begins to gain consciousness. "Where am I? Who are you?" The boy said in a confused tone. He slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings then back at The man in he jacket. "No idea, by the looks of it, we're on some kind of island. I'm guessing like me, your boat was sucked into some kind of pull to the island?" The man said looking over to the man as he continued to look around. "I'm Brock, Brock Sanchez, what's your name?" ."My name's Tsunayoshi Kanzato nice to meet you." The boy said in a very friendly tone. "The last thing I remember was hitting some rough waves everything after that is a blur." How about you Mr. Brock do you remember anything about the before coming to here?" "No... same, rocks and then blur, it's like this place is trying to confuse us, but I get the feeling we're not the only ones on here" He said looking around, something about this place was causing some unusual tension inside of him, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. "At this point, all we can do is look around for any more survivors and try to find somewhere to rest and get ourselves settled" He said looking over to Tsunayoshi. "That sounds like a good Idea to me." He stopped and looked at the many trees on the islands. "For now its probably best that we don't go into the forest. If we're lucky any other survivors should also be walking around the shore rather the going deeper into the island. Put simply to avoid any issues and increase our odds of finding survivors lets just stay on the outer part of the island for now." Tsunayoshi said while grabbing some rock and spelling out a letter T and B. "If we come across these letter we'll know we made it back to where we started." He said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan, but before we get moving, I need to ask, are you a dark mage?" Brock asked looking at him with a cautious look on his face, he didn't always ask these sort of questions, but being alone on an island together, he needed to be sure this one could be trusted. "I am not, however I have to way to prove this to you. I know it's hard to swallow all of this at once, but you going to have to trust me Mr. Brock." Tsunayoshi responded then smiled. "It's gonna be really hard to get off this island if we are constantly expecting the other to stab one another in the back wouldn't you agree?" "True, but one can never be certain of what is going to happen, especially considering human nature, I must take into consideration much" He said looking at him before lowering his guard. "Don't worry about it I can understand. All that's left is to decide weather you want to search together or if you want to split up. We can cover more ground split up but we may be vulnerable to attack by enemies, that is assuming that we have any enemies on this island. What do you want to do Mr. Brock?" He asked Brock as if he was judging him by the decisions he made. "It would be better if we stuck together for now, we still have no idea the layout of this area, we're not even sure if we're in the right realm. I think it best we stay together for now, Also, you can just call me Brock, no need for the Mr." He said with a chuckle as he and Tsunayoshi began their walk towards the forest. "If you don't mind me asking Brock where were you heading before you ended up here. I was on my way back home myself actually. More importantly do you think it was just a mere coincidence that we both ended up on this island or something more?" Tsunayoshi asked Brock as they continued to walk. "I had done a mission with my guild some time ago, I was on the ship heading back to Fiore with my jewels" He replied as they passed through some of the trees, ending up in a small creek. "In any case, the real question is how and why are we here?" "I'd really settle for just knowing where Here is at this point." Tsuna said has he kneeled down in front the the creek splashing water on his face. "By the way Brock how long do you think we have bean walking for?" "Hmm, since we just left the beach and the is shown to be closer up to the sky since then, I'd say we've been walking for about two hours now" Brock said kneeling down as he took a drink from the creek. "Though it can be safe to assume that this is a unmanned island, so far no buildings or anything in all honesty" He said wiping his mouth. "You seem to be right about that Brock, but if this island really is uninhabited then how will we find a way off of this island? Also we should start deciding on what to do about food, water and shelter." Tsunayoshi suggested while he looked closely at his surroundings. "Well, we're going to have to use what we can find to build a supportable raft from what we can find around here, as for water, we have that covered if we follow the creek to a fresh source of water" He said looking up at the creek's path, "For food, well we'll find it when we get there" He said with an ominous tone. Tsunayoshi caught the tone of Brock's voice but decided to set it aside for now. Tsunayoshi began to follow the stream with Brock to find its source. "I meant to ask you Brock you said you were in a guild correct? What do you rank in it? If you don't mind me asking?" "I'm an S-Class mage actually, I was originally heading home after completing a mission, and well you could see how this story is going" He said looking over to the man as he took one more drink before standing up, "Come on, we better find that source before nightfall, otherwise we might end up being chow ourselves." "Man it feels like we've been walking forever, what we need is something to pass the time. I know what kind of magic do you use Brock?" Tsunayoshi asked curiously as he kicked up dirt while they walked. "Well I think it's only fair that you would go first, after all trust is a two way street" Brock said looking over to his companion as he pushed away some more leaves to create a path. "Your not the most trusting person are you? Okay the thing is my magic is a little strange. It's called Pact Magic. I learned it from my grandfather a long time ago. The conditions to activate it are a little bit strange. I need to... you know what I'll show you later." Tsunayoshi said as he laughed nervously placing his hands in his pocket and putting his head down. "I prefer to be cautious, especially since we seem to be the only ones by far" Brock said as he decided not to pry as he continued with his new ally, hoping that something or someone would turn up on this island. Deja vu on the beach On another part of the island was an all too familiar scene. Two bodies laid unconscious on the sandy beach. One was a A girl with long blue hair began to slowly come to. "Where am I? What happened to may ship? the last thing I remember was a ship wreck then..." She slowly sat up to try to grasp the situation, when she noticed another girl near by who was also unconscious. The woman started moving as she stood up, showing to have cut down booty shorts with a white dress shirt and jacket as she stood up, whipping her hair out of the sand, "I get the feeling this isn't the beach resort" The woman said looking over to the other girl. The blue haired girl stood up straight and placed her hand on her sword that was hanging from her hip. "Who are you, identify yourself!" The girl said as she prepared the draw her weapon. Are you the one who destroyed my ship?" The blue haired girl continued to question the other woman. "Whoa whoa easy, let's not do anything we might regret" She said as on her right arm it showed a large yellow gauntlet on both of her arms, "I didn't sink anything, we got both got sucked into some kind of whirlpool or something and we ended up on this island" She said glaring at her as she kept her hand on her sword. "We can stand here all day staring at each other or we can try and figure out what's going on?!". "Who are you state your name at once!" The girl demands once more. She still hadn't taken her hand from upon her blade. She began to slowly move towards the young woman. taking each step more cautiously then the last. When she was about a foot a so away from the other girl she carefully began the gauntlets on her arms. "I'm Judea, Judea Shokanabo, who are you?" Judea asked not taking her eyes off her for a moment, she wasn't the type to be on the defense, but waking up in a strange place and only seeing one woman really got her riled up, "I answered your question, time for you to answer mine". "Lucrecia Tsukuyomi. She said as she took a deep breath finally taking her hand away from her sword. "I apologize... Judea was it? Any one would be suspicious in this situation. Well then if you'll excuse me I shall take my leave." No sooner did Lucrecia turn around and begin to walk quickly in the other direction. "Wait a second!" Judea said running towards before stopping her, but causing Lucrecia to slam her away, "Ouch... Listen to me, as it stands, going towards this place alone is a stupid idea, we have no idea what kind of danger is here, especially since we were both stranded here, the only way to survive is to work together whether we like it or not" She said standing up and glaring at her. "I would urge you to refrain from touching me without my permission in the future. Also I feel more comfortable on my own then with a stranger that has little to no information on our current situation." Lucrecia replied in a somewhat cold voice. Like Judea she to was glaring at her. "And like you know any more than I do? We're both stuck in this mess, and while that lone wolf stuff may work in civilization, but out here it's eat or be eaten, and I know you don't want to be eaten" Judea replied to her in an aggressive tone. Lucrecia took a deep breath then sighed. "Fine we will stick together, but only until we figure put what our situation is after that we go our separate ways. I trust this is acceptable to even you?" Judging by the tone on her voice Judea could tell Lucrecia was both annoyed and somewhat nervous. "It's fine with me" She said before lowering her guard and looking around the place, "I've never been on this island before, how about you?" She asked Lucrecia who took a look for herself and shook her head. "Well lets say we take a look around for a bit and see what we can find. At the very least we should see if there are any other people out here." Lucrecia said in a somewhat demanding tone. Judea however just ignored her somewhat and began to follow after her. The duo walked around the forest for a while in silence, trying to figure out their surroundings to see what was going on. Eventually after getting sick of the silence, Judea started to ask questions, "So, where were you heading off too when your ship crashed?". "I was on my way home. Although I don't see how my business will help us in this situation." She responded in a rude tone. "however I'll play along. Where were you heading before you ended up here?" She asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "I was on my way to see another region, believe it or not, I'm not from this world" Judea said as Lucrecia looked at her with an eyebrow raised up, thinking she was crazy. "I'm serious, I'm from Edolas, a sort of similar realm to this and I've been traveling around to explore it. Like you, I was heading out to a different region when this unusual storm hit" She said with a chuckle. "You think this is the time to be telling strange stories? How old are you anyways, I'm sure your too old to be living in some fairy tale world where there are other worlds or whatever." Lucrecia sighed. "However since yo were so nice to tell me of your origins I shall tell you mine. I'm a knight that serves the royal family in a country far south of here. I was returning home when i got ship wrecked." Lucrecia smiled but only slightly, indicating that she was somewhat enjoying there little chat. "Interesting, and trust me, the world I am from is as real as everything you see around you, but I'm not gonna try and convince you" She said moving some of the leaves in her path as they both found themselves right near a waterfall. "Well, imagine our luck, we found a fresh source of water" Judea smiled as she went to a small beach on there and took some of the water to drink. Lucrecia knelled over splashing water on her face. "I think it would be best to take a break here." She suggested. Judea nodded in agreement. Lucrecia removed her boots and gloves sticking her feet in the water. For the first time since the two girls met she had on a look of pure satisfaction on her face. She seemed to be much gentle then usual. "Well looks like we found the thing that lets your hair down huh?" Judea said with a small chuckle as she took off her shoes as well, dipping them in the water, which made her feel like she was heaven. "I've noticed something strange going on, have you noticed that we haven't passed any form of civilization? I think we might have landed on an uninhabited island" Judea said looking around. "I've noticed that as well, however if we are the only ones on this island it would be quite troublesome. I'm gonna assume you can't use any type of flight magic, nor can I. That being the case we have to options it would seem. Option one is to wait and hope someone comes to find us. Option to is to use the resource of the island to build some kind of sturdy raft and see how far it can take us." She explained as she rolled her pants leg up sticking her feet a bit deeper into the water. "Sounds about right, in any case at least we have a spot with fresh water, for now all we'll have to worry about is if there are some animals on this island" Judea replied as she stuck her feet deeper in as well, due to her having booty shorts instead of long pants, she was able to dunk her feet in much more deeper than what Lucrecia could do. Lucrecia looked over at Judea and turned a bit red in the face. "If I might be so bold Judea why do you wear cloths that are so small and form fitting?" Lucrecia stumbled to get the question out of her mouth while she began to fiddle her thumbs looking down at her feet again. "Well, I kind of like them to be honest, sure they're a bit revealing, but they also let move a bit more freely than with most other clothes" She said looking over to her and smiling. "I...I see. We should probably decide where we are gonna set up camp, as well as find some food." Lucrecia said as she quickly stood up putting her boots back on her feet. She seemed to be somewhat embarrassed all of a sudden. Judea smiled as she nodded in agreement, beginning to talk with her about where would be some of the reasonable spots for them. Third Pack In a somewhat similar situation, only this time in what appeared to be a cave of sorts, a young woman with bandaged hands slowly shook her head, "Ugh I feel like moist-hell...." She told herself, but then immediately heard a giggle as she looked over to see a red haired girl sitting next to an open fire. The girl with red hair waved at her with a huge grin on her face. "I see your finally awake sleepy head. I found you on the beach unconscious and carried you here. You looked kinda cold so I started a fire. It took a few tries though and I kept smashing my fingers in between the rocks. Oh bu the way I'm Misaki, Misaki Itsuka nice to meet you." The red haired girl finally stopped talking and extended her hand for a greeting. "Rose.. Rose Warner.." She said looking at her with a suspicious look on her face, Rose wasn't the type to trust easily, especially when she was alone with just the person in the same area. "Why did you help me? You didn't know me" she asked with a curious tone, trying to get her to talk. "I helped you because you needed help silly, what other reason does a person need to help someone? Your name is so pretty, Rose like the flower right?" Misaki continued to keep her arm extended as if to say she wouldn't take no for an answer. Rose kept looking at the girl, at this point she knew either that hand was gonna be up the entire time or she was gonna go insane because of it, so she decided to shake the hand. "Yes in a sense, so Misaki, how did we both end up on this place, last thing I remember was going to sleep, then darkness, and now I'm here" she said looking over to her. I'm not sure last thing I remember i was on a boat then i got sucked into a whirl pool or something. When I woke up I was on the beach and I found you a few feet from me passed out. That's when I carried you to this cave and well you know the rest." Misaki said giggling. "But I'm glad your okay I was worried when you hadn't woken up." "Meh, I would've been alright either way, it takes more than some water to try and bring me down" Rose said with a chuckle in her voice as she added some more wood next to her to the fire as she rubbed her hands, still feeling her outfit being wet. "Are you cold still Rose? Stay right here I'll go get some more for you." Misaki hoped to her feet but as soon as she attempted to take a step she instantly tumbled forward and landed flat on her face. "OUCH! Oh man I have to learn to be more careful, I always seem to trip on something no matter how small." Misaki got up and laughed wiping the dirt from her face. "Wow, and your still alive? Yikes, even I gotta admit that's crazy, and believe me, I've seen crazy" Rose said as she added more wood to make the fire burn brighter, feeling it's warmth drying her clothes. "Well of course I'm alive silly. Something as small as falling down stop me? Rose what do you want to do about this situation. After your clothes dry we could take a look around the island, what do you say Rosey?" "Okay first off, Do not call me Rosey, second, we might as well" Rose said standing up after finding that her clothes had dryed off, "I have a feeling we may be staying here for a while" She said with an ominous tone as she walked along side Misaki until the two were out of the cave, noticing that they were in a beach, surrounded by some of the shipwreck boats. "Rosey, what makes you say that? Could it be you know something about this place? Maybe you've been here before? Oh oh or maybe you you've heard of this place before or something?" Misaki sent out question after question and continued to call Rose Rosey much do her agerassion. A vein popped on Rose's forehead, causing her to give Misaki two hard noogies on both of her heads, "I swear if you didn't save my life, I'd end your's!" She said in an angry tone before letting her go, "No, I just had a bad feeling, it's something I always get when there is a situation". Misaki rubbed her head trying to stop the pain at the same time. Her eyes grew big and tears came rushing down. "Rosey how could you that really hurt!" She let a river of tears fly out of her eys, but then suddenly stopped. "Wait did you say you had a strange feeling? Like there's something more here then what meets the eye?" Misaki said in a serious tone for the first time. Rose was surprised that Misaki had actually became serious for a change, "Something like that, in any case, we can't stay here, we need to trek into the forest and find a source of fresh water immediatly, otherwise we won't last" She said looking over to Misaki. "Lets go then Rosey!" Just like that the innocence returned to Misaki's eyes and she began to run towards the forest. "Hurry up Rosey or I'll leave you be-" Before Misaki finished she ran into a tree face first, then falling Rose sighed as she jumped and landed right next to her, picking her up and dusting her off, "You gotta learn to look before you leap, now I'll lead and You follow" Rose said glaring at her as she began walking. "It's good to to hear you laugh Rosey." Misaki said as she followed Rose in to the forest. "Rosey what if we don't finad anyone and we have to stay on this island for- Did you hear that it sounds like water." Misaki said as she ran off in the direction of the water. "Hurry up Rosey!" Rose groaned as she ran after her, "Wait damn it!" She yelled trying to keep up with her, eventually she found Misaki standing at an opening, when she got there, she and Misaki were shocked to find two other pairs, one males and one females. All that could be heard was the waterfall, but after it, came the charging on magic from all sides, each one of them getting ready to fight. "Well, seems we have quite the predicament" Brock said as he looked at them. Next Chapter: Initial Start: Food Foundation Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters Category:Castaway: The Lost Island